


Tactical Advantage

by Luthien



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sheppard, tactical advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Advantage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/gifts).



John has a tactical advantage. Who would have thought Rodney's upper arms would be such an erogenous zone: one touch, and Rodney stumbles; a slow, steady caress, and the flow of words halts mid-sentence.

If Rodney catches on to what John's doing, he'll call it a dirty trick, but John always follows up the opening salvo with heavy artillery:

stubble scraping Rodney's neck as John nibbles under an ear,

_indrawn breath_

one leg moving between two,

_whimper_

Rodney's hands cupping John's ass,

_moan_

and everything descends into sensation.

Okay, so maybe John isn't the only one with a tactical advantage.


End file.
